Evangelina Gerard/Traits
Personality Evangelina is an extremely responsible and protective girl. She is loyal to her family and friends and has been shown that she'd do anything for them. She is fun-loving and makes friends easily with vampires. Sometime she's like a violent person to her new mates but she's really sweet when you got to know her. It is soon she is very stubborn, proven when Marcel states she's been trying to get him to let her go to college for years. Because of her sire bond with Shayne, she doesn't let a single vampire hurt him. When challenged or threatened, she becomes a lot more hostile and won't hesitate in killing anyone. When she has her humanity off, she want from a really sweet girl to a bad girl with a serious attitude. Appearance Evangelina is an extremely beautiful girl. She has a slim and athletic figure, light skin tone and stands 5'7. Eva has dirty-blonde hair which is naturally curly. It is, on rare occasions wavy and always hanging lose. Marcel has pointed out that Eva resembles her mother, though no one but Marcel (and possibly Rebekah) know who that is. Eva has chocolate-brown eyes and her eyes are, apparently, the only thing she inherited from Marcel. Evangelina style changes quite frequently. She normally wears a dull coloured shirt with jeans and sneakers. She does wear short jeans with bright coloured singlets at times. She NEVER wears any clothes that don't match and she finds it annoying when people do wear clothes like that. She sometimes wears very high heels and short dresses when she gets the chance. When Eva's angry, threatened or hungry, blood rushes into her eyes and vampire veins appear around her eyes. Her skin is cold to the touch, however she fixes this by eating hot food and drinking coffee. Strengths *Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. It's been proven that Eva is stronger than any original. *Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than humans. They can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. It's been proven that Eva is faster than any original. *Super Agility - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. *Emotional Control - Vampires have the supernatural power and ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. They can "switch off" their ability to feel emotions - such as fear or guilt - allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *Decelerated Falling - Vampires fall from great heights at a much slower rate than humans, almost appearing to float. *Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious, giving them the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming. They are also able to distort reality and trap a human in their dreams. *Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *Healing Factor - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *Super Durability - Vampires can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart. *Fangs - Vampires can grow a pair of fangs, which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered, especially if they are new vampires who have yet to gain complete control over their bloodlust. * Lapis Lazuli '''- '''Eva has a lapis lazuli necklace and bracelet. It is known that she got the bracelet only a few months before the originals start and Davina said she made it to thank Eva for a favour. *Sire Bond - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. I.E Evangelina turned Shayne, the man she loved and since then Shayne has been sired to Eva. Both of them weren't aware of this until Marcel told them. *Eidetic Memory - Vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget since becoming sired into the species. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *Decapitation - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *Fire or Sunlight - Prolonged exposure to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. *Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *Heart Extraction - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *Invitation - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they someone get in they will presumably suffocate. *Magic - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including the creation of harmful magical objects. *Desiccation - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *Broken Neck - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for several hours. *Hunter's Curse - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *The Cure - If a vampire takes the cure they will become human again. *White Oak Ash Dagger - It is said that if a vampire daggers an original, they will die.